


Jenno Returns

by Jenno



Series: Shooting of a Close Friend [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), JAG, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel
Genre: Arguements, Broken Bond, Character Bashings, Close Friendship, Collapsing, Flashbacks, Hospital Time, Hugs, Hypnosis, Lone Wolf, Moving Out, Multi, Reunion, Sentinel/Guide, Shaman - Freeform, Therapy Session, Trust Issues, breakdown - Freeform, crossovers, doctor visit, loss of friendship, psychologist, removal of AI system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenno/pseuds/Jenno
Summary: One Month Later Jenno is thinking about coming out of hiding to make peace with the members of the Smile More Pride which have no idea where she has been hiding from them things go as planned until her guide shows up and makes things a lot worse between them then there already is. Jenno decides she has had enough before she could move away from the area her guide as well as many members of her pride are in she collapses and suddenly Chase appears and will not let anyone near her not even her guide. What has caused Chase to become so overprotective with Jenno?What caused Jenno to collapse? Well you will have to read the story to find out.





	1. Jenno Returns : Buckeye Pride Leader's Place

23rd May nearly a month later Jenno woke up in the bedroom she has been staying in for a month tomorrow she knew she would have to get in contact with her pride soon there are only 5 people from her pride who know where she is she knew the people who she lived with before going to spend time at the Leader of the Buckeye’s pride place suspected where she could be. The 5 people who knew she is definitely there are the 5 members of the Bondi Task Force team she has kept in contact with Chase throughout the whole time they even spent some time in the spirit plane together it was a bit awkward after Kate mentioned that Jenno friend crushed on him but Chase admitted that he friend crush on Jenno too. For the rest of the time they were on the spirit plane Jenno is wrapped up in Chase’s arms. Luckily no one else is due into the house until 18 : 00 that evening so from 11 : 00 until 17 : 55 Jenno and Chase are in the Spirit plane with Alex and Kate even though Kate did spill the beans about Jenno fancying Chase 10 minutes into the time Jenno and Chase are in the spirit plane they still stayed in it together. Alex and Kate did tease both of them quite a bit but neither of them minded at all Jenno just teased her back about the pranks Tony pulled on her when she was around in person she didn’t mention that Kate and Tony fancied each other though she is not going to use that knowledge to her advantage yet.

Jenno then takes her phone of the bedside table next to her she then turns the screen on she sees the time is 8 : 00 she had just over an hour until she is supposed to start another day of training this time the training is with Carson and Lance then she remembered that Chase is doing training that day with them too which will be fun since both her and Chase after that time in the spirit plane with Kate outing her friend fancy to him and Chase admitting his friend fancy back they have been closer with each other and have talked to each other each day sometimes it is just them sometimes it is the Bondi team as a whole which Jenno doesn’t mind since she misses them the most and they all know it is not them she is pissed off with it is her Guide. For the next 30 minutes Jenno is on her phone talking to Chase they both are looking forward to seeing each other again they are trying to work out a way to be able to go onto the Spirit plane that day to go see Alex and Kate again it has only been 2 days since they see them last and they both miss them alot already. Plus Kate did mention last time she was going to go give a certain leader and deputy leader of pride a talking too. As well as a certain guide of Jenno’s which Jenno did protest a little bit too but then come to think of it Kate giving him a slight telling off will do him good and Jenno agreed that Kate could do it as long as Alex went with her and they are both not allowed to mention anything about where she is or talk about Chase at all. Both of them agreed to it and it has been 2 days and Jenno / Chase wanted to see both of them again to see what actually happened with the 3 talks Kate and Alex were going to have with the Smile More pride leaders and with Jenno’s Guide Spence.

At exactly 8 : 35 Jenno finally got out of bed and used her cloth changing app she decided to go full midnight blue camo clothes again that day she likes that color a lot right now it reminds her of the Bondi team specifically Chase and Steve.   
At 8 : 45 Jenno exited the bedroom with her phone in hand this time she is talking to Brad. Jenno made up with Brad as well as Nate 2 weeks ago she didn’t tell them where she is staying but she tells them that she is safe and she will meet with them in person when she is ready. Plus Jenno knew there is no point being mad at those 2 since they are practically like family to her well Nate is officially family but Brad is like her big brother who can be a pain in her arse especially when she is injured and he is not the one overseeing her recovery. Jenno did do both Nate and Brad the courtesy of telling them who is keeping an eye on her mentally as well as physically and both of them accepted it since they both know the 2 people who are doing that very well since they both work part time at the centre with Brad and Nate has met both of them on many occasions plus they trust both of them with Jenno which is a good thing in everyone’s books.

At 8 : 50 Jenno entered the kitchen she sees AJ ,Clay and Harmon the first one to see her is AJ he then said : you're cutting it a bit close I was about to come get you up your training starts in 20 minutes.  
Jenno replied saying : I know AJ I have been awake since 8 : 00 been on my phone talking to 2 people until 15 minutes ago and no I am not telling you who I have been talking to none of your business.   
Clay said : someone’s grumpy this morning you need to wake up I think she needs an energy drink I am sure that would wake her up. What time did you even come of Crazy Craft last night?  
Jenno said : energy drinks waking me up was so over a month ago rather have Blue Raspberry Jolly Rancher drink thanks and the Crazy Craft part not telling you lot in a hurry.   
Jenno only stayed on Crazy craft until 23 :00 before Chase told her to go off server and go to sleep which she did not before she got a hug off him though it wasn’t the same as a hug in person but she accepted it for now since she knew she would get one from him in person the next day.   
Harmon said : I went of server at 22 : 00 and she had been no where in my sight as soon as Chase came online which was 5 minutes after we both came online on the server. She was still on the server when I went off it so it could've been a late one I can look at the server log if needed.  
Just then there is a voice from behind AJ the voice said : she went off the server at 23 : 00 same time is me.  
AJ turned around to see Chase and when Jenno sees him she barges past her cousin and went straight into Chase’s arms he wrapped both his arms around her giving her a hug. Everyone in the room has a slight shock on their faces since all of them knew AJ hated being pushed past they kind of expected him to moan at Jenno for it but he didn’t do that he smiled he could see how relaxed his cousin is once she is in Chase’s arms he can detect a slight attraction between the pair.  
2 minutes later Jenno and Chase separated from each other's arms they stood next to each other Chase kept one arm around Jenno then she said : it is more likely getting kicked of the server but come to think of it I got a hug for agreeing to go off the server at the same time as you so it did have it’s bonus of getting a free hug for doing as I was told.  
Chase spoke in Italian saying : Il grande bambino otterrà più abbracci se fa come si dice più spesso. ( big baby will get more hugs if she does as she is told more often.)  
Jenno replied in Italian saying : Se ho abbracci come quello farò come mi viene detto più spesso come ti ho detto sul piano dello spirito che amo abbracciare soprattutto i tuoi abbracci. (If I get hugs like that one I will do as I am told by you more often as I told you on the spirit plane I love getting hugs especially your ones.)  
Chase replied saying in Italian: Buona cosa è troppo giusto meglio tornare a parlare una lingua che la gente in sala può capire abbiamo formazione da fare che inizia in 20 minuti poi appena abbiamo l'opportunità siamo così parlando al duo sul piano spirituale. ( good thing too right we better get back to speaking a language which people in the room can understand we have training to do which starts in 20 minutes then as soon as we get the opportunity we are so talking to the duo on the spirit plane.)  
Jenno replied saying in Italian : Vorrei che non avrei dovuto parlarti in italiano poiché nessuno dei presenti nella stanza tranne noi 2 può parlare fluentemente così la lingua se Carson o Lance mi danno fastidio io sto così parlando italiano per il resto del giorno o Finché non sono più infastidito. Può parlare anche in russo, dipende dal modo in cui mi sento al momento. ( I wish we didn't have to I like speaking in Italian since none of the people in the room except us 2 can speak the language fluently so if Carson or Lance annoy me I am so going to speaking Italian for the rest of the day or until I am not annoyed any more. Might speak in Russian too depends how mean I feel at the time.)  
While this conversation in Italian is happening AJ , Clay and Harmon are having their own conversation they all know what language that the pair are talking in but none of them could speak it they have all been tempted at times to ask Dave Rossi or Tony to teach them all Italian so they could communicate with Jenno when she is speaking that language since a part from Finnish Jenno loves to speak Italian especially when she is around Chase.  
For the time until 8 : 58 Jenno and Chase are talking in Italian then once they stopped speaking in Italian AJ said : I am convinced you 2 speak that language on purpose so none of us can understand what you both say to each other.  
Jenno replied saying : there are at least another 3 languages that myself and Chase can speak in which none of you lot know but not going to use them on you lot yet.  
Clay said : what are those languages then?  
Jenno said : not telling you will have to work it out for yourselves. Wait a minute aren’t you lot supposed to be at work.  
Harmon looks at the time on his phone he then said : we are due at work in 2 minutes so we need to go now have fun training you 2.  
At exactly 9 : 00 AJ , Clay and Harmon went to work not before giving Jenno as well as Chase a hug.  
At 9 : 10 Carson and Lance arrived in the living room where Jenno and Chase are wrapped up in each other's arms sitting on Jenno’s phone watching the last 5 minutes of the Roman Atwood vlog they both missed last night due to spending most of the night on the Crazy Craft server inside the largest mountain on the server developing a team Atwood Dudeson HQ which is the name of the team which pranks the members of the server the team is run by Chase and Jenno.   
At exactly 9 : 15 Jenno and Chase notice Carson and Lance have arrived and at exactly 9 : 20 the Shaman training began.


	2. Training with Carson , Lance and Chase / Time with Blair , Tim , Tony and Rossi

At 9 : 20 the first Shaman training exercise is a senses test which Jenno and Chase are not the biggest fans off well Jenno doesn’t mind doing them if they are with Blair for some reason she prefers doing them with him. Just as Carson is about to put a blindfold on Jenno she stood up and she moved out of the room she is not wanting to do this test at all it is reminding her of her pride to much specifically Blair she realises how much she misses him. Once the people on the livingroom see her exit the room Carson said : what is wrong with her?  
Chase said : I have no idea but I am going to go find out.  
Chase then exited the living room in the search of Jenno he found her outside he sees that she is on the phone he doesn’t know who with he could tell that she wants to be left alone so he sat down at the kitchen table he kept an eye on her. Lance and Carson came into the kitchen and sat at the table to keep an eye on Jenno along with Chase.  
Meanwhile Jenno is on video call with Blair when he sees where she is he said to her : you are at AJ’S place then.  
Jenno replied saying : yeah I have been here since I left that night I just needed time away from it all and being with AJ and his 2 housemates has helped plus got 2 good doctors too helping to keep an eye on me as well as help with my Shaman training supposed to be doing now but the test they were going to do too close to home.   
Blair said : I am glad you didn’t go fully lone wolf on us then. Surprised I didn’t have the Bondi team on my back asking where you are after I told them you went Lone wolfing. What test is too close to home?  
Before Jenno could reply she felt someone wrap arms around her then she heard the person say in Italian : Vieni sul bambino dobbiamo tornare al lavoro a meno che Blair non sia il tuo parlando con chi abbiamo entrambi bisogno di parlare in persona.( come on baby we need to get back to work unless that is Blair you're talking to who we both need to talk to in person.)   
Blair heard the person talking to Jenno he knows it is Chase he then said : since Chase is with you I am guessing you told him where you are staying at the moment.  
Chase said : she told myself as well as the whole Bondi team where she would be staying such as a thing as us lot are apparently more scary when she goes lone wolf than anyone else. The test to close to home for Jenno is the senses one she has refused to do it the other 2 times she was supposed to do it.  
Blair said : not surprised about the senses test part she only lets certain people do it well most of the time she will only let me do it for some reason. Glad you at least tell some people in the pride where you went lone wolf too. When will the rest of the pride see you in person again?  
Jenno replied saying : might email Hotch to see if I can have a meeting soon with him as well as Jim and you in person need to set some things straight. Seeing the rest of the pride in person will be when I am ready already talked to Nate and Brad made up with them 2 weeks ago it's just the rest of the pride will be fun to do when I decide to see them in person again. I need to see Tony , Tim and Rossi soon need to take Tony and Tim to see some special people in the spirit plane and I want Rossi to meet them he has met one of them but not the other one. Plus when I do that may kinda want you to come too if you want to that is.   
Blair said : of course I will come when you do that whenever you do it. Well I am free for the whole day today I could come over now if you want me too and if it is ok with your Shaman trainers.  
Jenno said : it is good with us 2 the trainers don’t count since myself and Chase outrank them so do you plus I don’t think they want to risk getting on the wrong side of my cousin if I go Lone wolf again due to them pissing me off. Plus you can bring the other 3 with you if they can come that is.  
Blair said : will see what I can do will be over in about 10 minutes.   
Jenno said : sure thing see you then.  
Blair hanged up the phone and he called all 3 of the people Jenno listed who she wouldn’t mind seeing them when they all heard Jenno wanted to see them all they all jumped at the chance to see her.  
10 minutes later all of them teleported with Blair into the livingroom of Aj’s place where Jenno is currently leaning against Chase.  
For the time until 12 : 00 Jenno and the members of the pride in the room are making peace with each other she stayed leaning against Chase the whole time.   
At 12 : 00 Jenno said : well now that is over for now let's get some lunch really fancy pizza right now.  
Everyone in the room agreed to pizza even Blair wanted one instead of his usual healthy lunch. 20 minutes later all of the pizza as well as sides , drinks and pudding for everyone which is ice cream.5 minutes later all of the food ordered from the food app arrives and it is distributed between the people in the living room. All of them ate together including Lance and Carson they have both learnt alot from being with Jenno and Chase as well as the other members of the Smile More pride the whole morning.   
At exactly 13 : 30 lunch is finished Jenno then said : we all need to go to the spirit plane myself and Chase need to show you somethings.  
Lance said : what do you need to show us all ?  
Chase said : you will have to wait and see since you may hear it before you see it that is all I am saying.  
With saying that Jenno and Chase closed their eye and went onto the spirit plane a minute later all of the people in the living room did the same thing.  
At exactly 13 : 35 the 2 people who Tim and Tony have not seen for a long time appear on the spirit plane when everyone on the spirit plane sees them they are speechless apart from Chase and Jenno who give both of them a hug.  
Jenno once she separated from her hug with Alex she then said : surprise!


	3. Update

Hi all it has been a while I am currently working on 3 other stories well 2 which are semi active the 3rd one the New Orleans version of the LA story will be updated within the next 2 weeks I just have to type the story chapter up which will take a while to do it is a big one. I have 2 chapters prepared for the La story so they will be coming to the story over the next 2 weeks and the character page will be updated for the story eventually since i have brought in a few of the Ncis New Orleans characters especially Pride to help with the case as well as to look after Jenno. The Adventures of Jenno Getz will be updated during the next 2 weeks as well since I have decided to include outside characters from the Alex rider book series since Jenno needed to have other people who know her when she is younger as well as care for her in a way even when they argue with each other. You get to know more about the younger Jenno as well as how close she is with a few people from the SAS teams that she sees at the camp. I would like to thank all the people who have read the story so far there are many more chapters to come including the LA event which will be an interesting chapter to say the least. 

Now back to this story basically I know what I want the story to end but not how to get to it so basically the ending I have so far is that Jenno makes up with her pride and herself as well as Spence talk about everything they both decide to take some time apart and break the bond they have with each other since Spence can tell that Jenno is not happy with the bond anymore and it is not going to work out he can tell that she has a bond already forming with Chase which he thinks is a better person for her to be with since they are closer friends with each other then they ever were and he thinks it is his fault that they are separating but Jenno tells him it is not they just rushed into the bond since they both needed it at the time but even though they will not be bonded or working together they can remain friends since they will still be in the same pride and that she knows there is someone out there for Spence he just has to find them and she will help him no matter what they are pride and pride are family. Basically the story ends of with Jenno and Chase bonding with each other and the new journey for them as Alpha Shaman pair begins it starts of with more training from not only Blair but AJ too.

There may be future updates on the story when I am not working on the other 3 of them which I love working on the ideas I have for them are pr try good and let's just say the New Orleans one has an unexpected twist in it. If you have read all of this thank you for the support on the other stories as well as this one it means a lot to me and helps me keep doing them.


End file.
